Paris
by Killjou
Summary: Tyson thinks Paris is beautiful. Kai makes the mistake of following Tyson out to hear him say that. Tyka oneshot, takes place during season 1, in Paris.


So, Beyblades. New obsession. Bloody LOVING it. Tyson and Kai were meant for each other. Their sexual tension is almost as bad as Ben and Kevin's. Dragoon rules, Dranzer dominates. I HEART the Majestics. They are like the perfect rich bitch boy family. Johnny throws his glove at Kai in the cut version. LOL. Watched the entire first seaon in less than 3 days. F*** yeah.

Nuff' said (If that made any sense at all). XD XD

This takes place during season 1, when they were running around Europe and are now in Paris.

By the way, did anyone notice the bedding arrangments when they were staying in that crappy hotel in Paris? Two queen sized beds, Kenny and Tyson in one, and Rei, Max and Kai in the other, in that order. I lol'd SO hard at that, specifically Kai next to Max. I would have thought he would have chosen the couch over his so-called 'teammates' at that point. I even loved it that Tyson was the one Kenny shared with. Probably because with Kenny's insecure disorder Tyson was the only one he felt close enough to to share a bed with. That's so cute.

* * *

><p>Tyson rolled over in bed and shot up, gasping. It took him a moment to get his bearings as he stared around the room, thoughts running rampant through his head. After he had finally calmed from the nightmare, his gaze transferred to the closed glass double doors of the balcony.<p>

The city of love; Paris.

The beautiful city stretched out before him, sparkling with its late-night valor and endless array of lights.

He inhaled briefly, then smiled. He had always had a soft spot for all that romancy "city of love" crap, despite his initial brash opinions on that sort of stuff. The effects of the nightmare were already fading, and even though Tyson was drawing up blank as to what it was, he still couldn't help but feel a little unsettled. Nightmares had that affect on him even though he was usually fast to forget them.

He glanced at Kenny next to him, still snoring softly, and thanked whoever was up there that the smaller boy hadn't waken up yet. Still watching Kenny, he gently got out of bed and padded to the balcony, sliding the doors open as quietly as he could.

He leant against the balcony, grinning at the view of the ancient city of stone and arches. Gosh, it was beautiful, especially at night.

At the serene surroundings Tyson slowly fell into deep thought, worries of the Russian tournament and their Beyblades rushing through his head. This little adventure they were having was turning out the be exceedingly successful and worth it, especially after what he had learnt battling Oliver.

The smile turning soft on his face, he turned his attention back to Paris. They were leaving first thing tomorrow. Suddenly struck with nostalgic sadness that he might never see this again, he felt the need to get some fresh air. Well, more than he was already getting on the balcony.

* * *

><p>Kai's eyes opened suddenly, and he blinked almost angrily, watching the ceiling. It pissed him off often because he was such a light sleeper. Small disturbances always woke him, and ensured it was difficult if he wanted to get back to sleep.<p>

Sitting up, he scanned the room. Everything was quiet and still, save for the light snoring of his teammates, and Max's constant tossing and turning and drooling next to him. He was surprised the idiot could sleep in such constant motion. Who the hell had decided on the sleeping arrangements again? He going to throttle them in the morning.

But what could have woken him up?

The balcony door screeched lightly as someone stepped in and shut it. Kai's head turned slightly to see Tyson rub one of his eyes, a content expression on his face as he walked not towards the beds but to the door. One of Kai's eyebrows rose as he watched the younger boy slip on his shoes and disappear out the door, still in his light-fitting yellow T-shirt and loose slacks.

He didn't know what amazed him most, the fact that Tyson suddenly seemed fond of midnight strolls, or that he was able to shut the door as quietly as he just did then. He hadn't known the usually eccentric beyblader could be capable of anything quiet. Or that even Tyson was stupid enough to waltz off in the middle of the night in a strange city. Could he get any dumber?

He slid his legs out of the bed and rested them on the floor, debating whether or not to follow. There were heaps of reasons he should, but many more that he should not, and the fact that he couldn't be bothered was one of them.

Even so, he heaved himself off the bed with a growl, and grabbing his own shoes and coat followed after the blue-haired champion.

* * *

><p>Tyson huffed a rueful smile in the cold air of nighttime Paris, then sneezed. It was much colder than he anticipated outside the hotel, but he wasn't one for looking back. The small park opposite their hotel was lit with glowing strings of lanterns that had been woven throughout the trees and the streetlamps that added the cheery glow of the park. It was late, but not that late, so the streets and parks were still full of strolling lovers and the occasional family heading home from dinner.<p>

He had circled through the park that was in clear view of his hotel, enjoying the nightlife and reveling in the rare moment of peace he was experiencing. Now he settled on a bench located toward the middle and entertained himself with the gentle sway of the low set trees around him. It had only been ten minutes or so, so he figured he might as well enjoy himself a bit longer.

Out of impulse he reached into his pocket and withdrew Dragoon, fondly rubbing the bitbeast's metal top with his thumb. The Beyblade glowed with warmth in his hand, and Tyson brought it to his cheek with a soft smile, before lowering Dragoon again and placing him in his lap.

It was a shame he hadn't though to grab his launcher, still in his jacket pocket in the hotel, or he could have let Dragoon stretch his legs a bit, so to speak.

'You shouldn't be out here alone. You must be stupider than I first anticipated.'

Tyson jumped, and whipped his head to see Kai walking casually toward him, his usual angsty scowl in place. Tyson frowned in confusion, then grinned.

'A fine hello to you as well,' he said as his fellow teammate reached him and stopped. 'I wouldn't say I'm the stupid one though; who followed me out here?'

He leant back against the seat with his arms folded behind his head and smugly shut his eyes, practically feeling the angry sneer that radiated from Kai's face. After a few moments, he felt the other take a seat next to him. He didn't open his eyes, but smiled serenely. 'Beautiful out here, isn't it?'

When he got no answer (did he really expect one?) he opened his eyes and straightened up curiously. Kai was watching him openly, and Tyson knew him well enough to catch the curious shine in his eyes, and the strange tilt of his head. His smile got wider. Kai was studying him. He had watched Kai do this many times to potential enemy bladers, but right now was different; more gentle, and genuine. To be on the receiving end of this special attention send his stomach into small nervous but enjoyable flips.

Then Kai snorted. 'I didn't know you had any kind of eye for anything but food.' Tyson frowned at Kai's sudden smirk. 'It's a wonder you even see anything at all.'

'Hey, no need for that, sunshine. Geez, jump a guy for trying to start a conversation, huh.'

He caught Kai's subtle roll of eyes out of the corner of his own, and laughed lightly, his cheeks flushed in the dim light and his hair bouncing in gentle waves around his face, all which Kai noticed vividly. He blinked as his observation was halted as Tyson started sneezing, and he suddenly noticed the goosebumps marring Tyson's bare arms and neck.

'You're freezing,' he blandly stated, the scolding apparent in his tone. 'Here.' He shoved the jacket he had brought in Tyson's direction, who messily wiped his nose (Kai rolled his eyes again here) and eyed the jacket wearily. 'Why aren't you wearing it?' He asked suspiciously.

Kai gave Tyson a deadpan glare at this. Did it really matter? Nevertheless, he answered, not even sure why he bothered. 'I'm used to the cold,' he said stiffly, as if it was a well-known "DUH" fact. 'And you need it more than I do.'

Tyson sniffed again and shivered, but didn't tear his eyes from Kai's, and then promptly turned and stuck his nose in the air. 'If you don't need one then I don't need one,' he firmly stated. He proved his point by shivering again (which really did prove his null point) and Kai felt his eye twitch.

Without warning, he stood up and yanked Tyson up with him, much to Tyson's squeaked confusion. Before the other could act Kai was grabbing one of the boy's arms and shoving it through one of the jacket arms, threading his own hand through to pull Tyson's smoothly through. He then whirled Tyson around and did the same with the other arm, deftly stopping any form of resistance with his superior strength.

He then decisively pushed Tyson back down onto the bench, and Tyson could practically see the steam flying from his nose. Tyson blinked in shock, then scowled deeply. Kai could see the younger blader's fingers twitch.

To ensure victory Kai reached forward and slowly buttoned up the jacket with dramatic, final movements, his eyes never once leaving Tyson's. When he finished he stood in front of the other studying his handiwork, then slid down beside Tyson and crossed his arms like he had never even moved.

Tyson blinked again, still attempting to figure out what happened before he glanced at Kai out of the corner of his eye. The other boy had his eyes closed and arms crossed, and appeared almost peaceful. Tyson picked at the jacket and grinned, chuckling. 'Guess you won that round, buddy,' he grinned.

Kai grunted, opening one eye halfway to sneak a peek at his hyper teammate. Tyson had snuggled greatfully into the jumper, and Kai felt inwardly smug that Tyson looked like that because of him. He found the sight more endearing then he thought, so he continued to watch, almost mesmerized, as Tyson's eyes closed and he leant back against the seat, his shoulders scrunching up to retain the heat in his neck, the fluffly collar of the jacket brushing against the younger of the two's flushed cheek.

'It's warm,' he heard Tyson murmur. 'And it smells nice…' Kai's head tilted, and he flushed, his gaze transferring away from Tyson. He let a few silent moments pass before chancing it safe to look back and found Tyson's body peacefully limp, his head lolling on the seat and his eyes closed.

He deadpanned. 'Oh, come on,' he growled, mostly to himself. 'You are _not_ asleep…'

He inched closer, listening to the bluenette's deep breathing, and studied his content face. A rare smile graced his features, and he knew it was time to get back to the hotel. Tyson had clearly had enough of his moon walk. He considered just waking Tyson up so they could hurry up and get back, but a wave of… well, he didn't know _what_ it was exactly, but whatever it was, it made him pull back just as his hand was about to close over the other's shoulder.

He might as well let the other sleep. After all, it had been a rough couple of days. And if he woke Tyson up trying to pick him up (which he highly thought was possible) then Tyson would be walking.

Now determined with this line of thought, he swiftly stood and, looking around quickly, as If he was afraid of anyone seeing him, he stooped over the sleeping Tyson and hefted him into his arms. His eyebrows shot up at how much lighter Tyson was than he anticipated as he juggled the boy in his arms, finally settling for the good old fashioned bridal style. Tyson's head lolled awkwardly back, and Kai grimaced, tilting the kid's body until he was curled in his arms, his head resting comfortably on his chest.

Kai took a small moment again to marvel at how small and young and_ quiet_ Tyson looked like this before shaking his head and setting off.

It only took him a few moments to get back to the hotel and this time took the elevator instead of rushing down the stairs like his last trip. The whole time Tyson had not stirred, although he had certainly gotten himself comfortable; his head had snuggled mercilessly into Kai's chest, and one of his hands had grasped his shirt tightly at one point when he entered the hotel, and had refused to let go since. Kai found it strangely cute, but didn't let anything escape to his face, choosing to focus on getting back to the room.

Once he got there (he was not even going to go into how he got through the door holding Tyson without waking everyone) he made a beeline for the couch and collapsed as gently as he could, feeling the short trek catch up to him. Tyson stretched out on his lap like he was actually welcome there, and his grip increased.

Kai's mouth pursed at this, and he suddenly wondered if he could bear waking the other now in this indefinitely awkward position for himself. Internally resolving that that could not happen, he gently grabbed Tyson's midrift and lifted. Well, he tried to. While he did this, Tyson mirrored the action and wrapped his own arms around Kai's waist, rubbing his head drowsily against Kai's stomach.

Kai's face colored at this, and he cursed silently. He tired a few more times, but each time produced pretty much the same consequences. At one point Kai had managed to get the younger lifted a few inches off the couch, which made it utterly perfect for him when he slipped and practically dropped the sleeping Tyson on his chest.

And Tyson slept through it all. Kenny was right, as usual; the blasted idiot really was dead to the world once he went under.

Sighing, Kai wiggled until he was sitting up again, and looked out the glass balcony doors at the splendor of Paris. And, regrettably, Tyson was also right; Paris _was_ beautiful. He watched the twinkling city lights for a few moments before turning back to Tyson.

His eyes were peacefully closed, and his face was completely relaxed, with a small but undeniably cute smile on it. His hair spilled around his face, framing it and shining a regal blue from the reflecting glow of the Paris lights. He was snuggled happily around him, as if Kai was his protective centre.

Kai found himself unconsciously comparing Tyson to the city sight and found himself completely ignoring the famous Paris view in favor of Tyson. _What a surprise_, he dully mused to himself, suspicious of his own feelings for a while now.

He yawned suddenly, his eyes feeling heavy.

He glanced at Tyson again, and allowed his face to soften. _What the hell..._ he drowsily thought, before tilting his head and leaning forward, pressing his lips lightly to Tyson's cheek. Tyson was much softer than he had thought, and the feeling he gained from it send little singing fireworks throughout his body.

Feeling uncharacteristically pleasent, he slumped back against the couch, feeling himself slide more comfortably against Tyson's body but unable to bring himself to care. What a typical world it was. How things happened, how they came and went.

That was his last though as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Is Paris really cold at night? I have no clue, so don't blame me, and it didn't really about researching it, cause I was going to keep the cold anyway. It's so much cuter when there is a jacket involved, isn't it? *squeeee!*<p> 


End file.
